Bus Stop
by Ikuto Kisaragi II
Summary: Hujan turun deras, suaranya terdengar berirama di atap halte bus tempatku berteduh. Aku menikmati suasana sejuk dan tenang ini karena hanya ada aku sendiri di halte bus ini. Namun seseorang bersin di ujung halte dan saat itu barulah kusadari kalau ada orang lain yang bernaung di bawah sini. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang perak dengan pakaian setengah basah. AU. OOC. Slash (mungkin)


Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

Warning: OOC, AU, Shou-ai/Slash

* * *

.

.

.

Kodok melompat, hujan turun deras, jalanan berlubang dipenuhi kubangan.

Suara hujan beradu dengan atap halte bis terdengar berirama, merdu. Permukaan jalan berasap, menguarkan aroma yang menenangkan ketika hujan turun—aroma tanah dan rumput yang basah, menyatu membuatku nyaman, sepertinya aku bisa duduk berlama-lama di halte ini hanya untuk menghirup aroma tersebut. Menyenangkan sekali, walaupun banyak orang yang berlalu lalang sambil menggerutu karena hujan turun tiba-tiba padahal beberapa menit yang lalu langit sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan menumpahkan air hasil kondensasi itu. Suara berderap bercampur kecipak, sepatu beradu dengan air yang mengalir di trotoar, kubangan terinjak hingga keruh, dan sesekali terdengar pekik tertahan ketika kilat menyambar—pelan, tapi cukup untuk membuat suasana tenang beberapa saat lalu menjadi agak ricuh.

_Zrash…_

Air masih turun menghujam atap halte, tirai air yang tercipta akibat hujan terlihat begitu rapat—dan lama kelamaan makin rapat. Pias air hujan mengenai wajahku sesekali. Sejuk. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali ketika pecahan bulir air yang menghantam jalan mengenai wajahku, memberikan sensasi dingin di beberapa titik. Namun nampaknya tubuhku punya opini sendiri ketika aku mulai gemetar karena kedinginan.

Oktober.

Wajar saja karena sekarang musim gugur yang cukup sejuk di London dengan curah hujan meningkat hingga membuat suasana sedikit lembab. Ah, aku lupa membawa _scarf_ pelindung leher yang _Mom_ siapkan pagi hari tadi. Namun menyesal sekarang pun tak ada gunanya, _no_? Aku hanya bisa meringkuk dengan menaikkan kedua kakiku di kursi kemudan kupeluk dengan tangan, mencoba mengumpulkan kehangatan. Napasku terlihat seperti asap putih tipis di depan wajahku, nampaknya suhu semakin menurun. Sesekali terderngar kodok berkoak dari kejauhan menyemarakkan halte bis yang sepi. Orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan halte kini semakin berkurang, nampaknya sebagian besar memilih untuk berteduh di tempat lain yang lebih dekat dengan pertokoan karena halte bis yang menjadi pelindung kepalaku dari hujan ini berada cukup jauh dari keramaian. Berhubung bis tak akan datang selama beberapa puluh menit ke depan, mereka memilih untuk berteduh di tempat lain, mungkin. Hingga hanya menyisakan diriku sendiri di tempat ini.

"_Achho!_" Tubuhku terlonjak pelan ketika aku baru sadar kalau ada orang yang juga berteduh di tempat ini. Kutelengkan kepala ke arah orang itu dan aku hampir meloloskan tawa yang dapat kusamarkan sebagai sebuah dengusan pelan. Dia di sana, dengan seragam musim panas yang sama sekali tidak cocok dipakai di saat suhu yang rendah seperti saat ini, tengah meringkuk dengan posisi yang sama sepertiku. Kedua kaki di atas tempat duduk dan dipeluk kedua tangan. Aku tersenyum, tak berniat mengejek walaupun pemandangan itu terlihat cukup lucu untuk membuatku tertawa.

Tapi tentu saja aku tak bisa melakukan itu, tidak sopan.

Butuh beberapa jenak hingga orang itu sadar kalau aku tengah memerhatikannya sambil menahan tawa. Mungkin karena aku baru sadar kalau telah menatap orang itu terlalu lama tanpa berkedip atau karena orang itu balas menatapku dengan tajam (matanya terlihat menyipit, seakan tengah men-_scan_ tubuhku dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala) hingga akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menatap ujung sepatuku seakan menatap ujung sepatu di saat hujan adalah tren masa kini. Tak ada yang bicara. Tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya napas yang terdengar begitu jelas seakan diperbesar berkali-kali lipat di tengah kesunyian ini. Aku heran kenapa suara napas bisa mengalahkan ricuhnya guyuran air hujan di atap halte? Entahlah, biarkan hal itu tetap menjadi misteri.

Suara derap sepatu di permukaan jalan yang basah terdengar berkecipak, ribut karena beberapa orang memutuskan untuk berlari pulang menembus hujan yang amat deras.

Kemudian kembali hening.

Suasana hening yang awalnya kusukai untuk menunggu hujan reda, kini membuatku sedikit tak nyaman ketika kutelengkan kepala ke arah orang itu yang kini tubuhnya menggigil hebat dan geliginya bergemeletuk ramai seakan engsel di rahangnya terlalu banyak diberi oli. Aku membuka mulutku kemudian mengatupnya lagi ketika tatapan matanya yang sengit entah mengapa membuatku sedikit sebal, padahal baru kali ini aku dengannya. Namun kucoba untuk tetap memasang ekspresi biasa saja, kutorehkan senyum simpul dan dia membalasnya dengan gemeletuk gigi yang makin ketara.

Ah… aku baru memerhatikan kalau rambut pirang peraknya lepek terkena hujan dan seragam sekolahnya basah hingga bagian pundak, sepertinya dia tak sempat berteduh lebih awal ketika hujan mulai turun.

"Mau pakai?" Tanyaku ketika kusodorkan sebuah sapu tangan setengah kucal dari kantung celana belakangku. Aku menunggu respon dari pemuda berseragam setengah basah itu dalam kesenyapan. Lalu saat dia membuka mulutnya, aku meloloskan sebuah dengus tawa yang ketara ketika pemuda itu memintaku menghampirinya yang nampaknya amat kedinginan sampai tak mau berjalan ke arahku. Padahal nadanya terdengar memerintah, tapi aku menangkapnya seperti sebuah rengekan anak mami yang amat manja. Aku menggeser posisi dudukku sampai lima kali hinga jarakku dengannya kini tinggal beberapa inchi. Lalu dengan tangan yang masih gemetar, dia mengambil sapu tanganku. Walaupun dia tak langsung mengelap wajahnya karena butuh lima-sepuluh detik untuknya memutuskan apakah sapu tanganku ini layak dia gunakan atau tidak.

_Well, beggar can't be chooser, no?_

Pada akhirnya dia menelan bulat-bulat egonya kemudian mulai mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tanganku. Aku terkekeh ketika melihatnya menatapku dengan tatapan sengitnya ketika dia mengelap bagian leher dan dagu. Rambut pirang peraknya yang tadi terlihat disisir rapi kini sedikit berantakan—yang mana menurutku lebih cocok dengan umurnya. Potongan rapi yang sepertinya dilapisi minyak rambut berlebih sebelum dia mengelap rambutnya dengan sapu tanganku tadi membuatnya terlihat lebih tua lima tahun. Aku masih tersenyum ketika dia menyodorkan kembali sapu tanganku sambil mendenguskan kata _'Thanks'_ yang terdengar tidak ikhlas. Namun aku menanggapinya dengan senyuman sambil berkata _'Welcome' _tanpa suara.

Hujan masih turun dengan deras dan suhu namapknya tak akan bisa jadi lebih dingin dari pada saat ini—yang mana hal itu merupakan sebuah kabar baik bagiku. Namun nampaknya pemuda di sampingku ini masih menggigil karena seragamnya yang basah. Lama-lama aku jadi kasihan juga melihatnya. Lalu aku merogoh tasku, mencari-cari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa dijadikan penghangat namun yang kutemukan hanyalah sekotak penuh kentang goreng dan burger yang belum sempat kumakan setelah kubeli sebelum hujan turun. Aku mengeluarkan makanan tinggi karbo tersebut kemudian kusodorkan ke arah pemuda tersebut yang kemudian memasang ekspresi seperti mengernyit dan melemparkan tatapan menuduh pada burger dan kentang goreng seakan-akan eksistensi mereka adalah sebuah bencana.

Aku melemparkan ekspresi tanya dan dia menjawab kalau dirinya tak bisa makan makanan siap saji dan saat itulah terdengar suara protes ketika orkestra merdu terdengar dari perut pemuda itu dan aku kontan tergelak.

Sangat kencang hingga membuat diriku kaget sendiri.

Pemuda itu mengumpat pelan sambil mengelus kemudian memukul pelan perutnya lalu menatap ke arahku dengan ekspresi jengkelnya yang begitu ketara. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk tidak tertawa, tapi nyatanya hal itu sama susahnya seperti ketika buang air kecil dan disuruh berhenti di tengah-tengah. Namun pada akhirnya dia mengambil burger dari tanganku ketika aku menawarinya lagi dengan ekspresi yang telah kembali normal dan kembali dia berkata '_thanks_' yang disertai gerung kesal dan dapat kulihat gurat-gurat merah mulai muncul di pipinya.

Aku mencomot beberapa batang kentang goreng dan kami makan dalam diam ditemani dengan suara hujan. Aku melihatnya makan dengan cepat, sepertinya baru kali ini permuda itu makan makanan siap saji dan nampaknya dia suka.

Amat suka, hingga kulihat dia makan dengan rakus.

Namun masih dapat kulihat gigil di punggungnya belum menghilang. Aku menggeser posisi dudukku hingga pundakku menyentuh pundaknya. Dia menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget dengan mayonais di sudut bibirnya, ekspresinya seakan mengatakan kalau aku seharusnya tak boleh dekat-dekat dengannya sekan aku dapat menularkan penyakit _ketidak eleganan_ yang namapknya mengganggunya.

"Biar lebih hangat," ujarku pelan, sejujurnya aku sedikit tersinggung karena niat baikku malah dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak dia butuhkan. Namun setelah beberapa jenak dia terdiam dalam lautan pikirannya (aku yakin dia tengah berdebat habis-habisan dengan egonya) namun tak lama setelah itu dia hanya mendengus pelan kemudian kembali menggigit burgernya. Aku melirik ke pemuda itu kemudian sebuah bordiran di seragam musim panasnya menarik perhatianku. "Dra-co Mal-foy," ejaku pelan di setiap suku katanya dan dia menoleh sekali, aku yakin dia akan segera menatapku dengan tatapan tidak suka namun ternyata dia kembali menatap ke depan sambil mengunyah potongant terakhir burgernya. Sepertinya dia mulai jinak, begitu pikirku. Entah mengapa aku merasa seperti baru saja menjinakkan kucing liar dengan daging ham di burger.

Keheningan kembali meraja, namun tak lama karena beberapa saat kemudian bus yang kutunggu—dan ternyata juga ditunggu oleh pemuda bernama Malfoy itu—telah datang dan membuka pintunya. Aku segera melompat naik ke dalam, begitu juga Malfoy. Namun aku harus berhadapan dengan manusia yang saling berjejalan seperti ikan yang dipaksakan masuk ke akuarium yang sudah penuh. Aku harus bersurah payah untuk meraih pegangan yang tergantung di langit-langit bus, rasanya seperti tengah berkompetisi.

Tubuhku terdorong ke depan dan kebelakang, cukup untuk membuatku pusing. Dalam hiruk pikuk itu aku melihat pemuda bersurai pirang perak itu tengah kesusahan karena didesak ke depan dan belakang, nampak jelas kalau dia tak terbiasa naik kendaraan umum. Aku yang masih berbaik hati langsung menggenggam tangannya yang disambut dengan tatapan protes namun tak kuindahkan, lalu kutarik dengan sedikit memaksa hingga kami berhadap-hadapan di tengah perut bus. Berdiri di antara desakan manusia yang berjejal, kemudian kutarik tangannya ke atas hingga Malfoy mendapat pegangannya sendiri.

Aku menunggu responnya, namun ternyata dia diam saja. Entah karena dia tengah menyeimbangkan tubuhnya di kerumunan ini atau karena dia tak suka menatapku di jarak yang sangat dekat seperti sekarang.

Bus bergetar sesekali kemudian supir mengerem mendadak hingga beberapa orang seperti terlempar ke depan dan saat itulah kurasakan sebuah remasan di seragamku dan wajah Malfoy yang terbenam di dadaku. Belum sempat aku berkata apa-apa, pemuda itu langsung mundur namun sayang kerumunan orang di belakangnya tak mengizinkannya untuk terus mundur hingga tubuhnya kembali berdempetan dengan tubuhku. Dapat kurasakan seragamnya yang basah perlahan merembes di seragamku, dan samar-samar kucium aroma parfumnya yang menenangkan. Ketika dia hendak mencoba untuk kembali mudur, kutahan tangannya hingga dia berhenti bergerak.

"Percuma, nanti juga kau terlempar lagi ke depan," ucapku kemudian melepaskan tangannya sambil terkekeh samar ketika melihat ekspresi wajah Malfoy yang terlihat sangat _priceless. _Campuran antara kesal, marah, gengsi, dan malu yang seperti diblender di wajahnya. Dia mengumpat pelan, kemudian menatap ke arah sepatunya—yang merupakan tindakan bego karena beberapa menit kemudian dapat kulihat dari ekspresinya kalau dia pusing.

Dan saat itulah bus berhenti di sebuah halte, bukan halte pemberhentianku, dan orang-orang yang berhenti di sini mulai turun. Namun nampaknya Malfoy masih butuh sedikit penyeimbangan diri karena kepalanya pusing hingga saat orang-orang yang mendesaknya turun, tubuhnya langsung hilang keseimbangan dan refleks aku menahan punggungnya sebelum Malfoy menghantam lantai bus.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk menyadari kalau sekarang aku tengah memeluknya.

"Oh," hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari mulutku dan reaksi Malfoy yang terlambat membuatnya memberontak pelan dan aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku padanya.

_Awkward._

Aku tak dapat melihat lurus ke wajah pemuda itu yang kini merah padam. Aku berusaha untuk pura-pura tidak melihatnya. Kemudian perjalanan selanjutnya begitu sunyi karena tak ada satu pun dari kami yang berusaha untuk berkicau. Tidak setelah insiden beberapa saat lalu yang seakan dapat membungkam Malfoy untuk selamanya. Lalu bus tiba di pemberhentian selanjutnya dan itu adalah tujuanku. Aku berbalik menuju pintu keluar, mengerling sekali pada Malfoy yang nampaknya sama sekali tak berniat untuk melihat ke arahku. Namun ketika telah sampai di luar bus, ujung seragamku ditarik dan ketika aku menoleh, Malfoy berada di belakangnku. Matanya berusaha untuk tak bertemu dengan mataku, kemudian dengan suaranya yang terbata dia berkata;

"_Na—name,_" ucapnya pelan, "_your name_," lanjutnya dengan sedikit lebih lancar.

Aku tersenyum sekilas namun pintu bus telah tertutup sebelum aku mengucapkan namaku. Lalu dengan cepat kutulis namaku di kaca pintu bus yang berembun.

_Harr—_

Aku harus setengah berlari ketika bus mulai bergerak, lalu dengan cepat dan sedikit asal-aslan kusambung namaku yang belum selesai.

_Harry Pot—_

Bus bergerak makin cepat.

_Harry Potter—_dengan huruf 'r' terakhir yang mirip cacing keriting karena bus telah melaju dengan begitu cepat. Aku berdiri di sini, di bawah hujan rintik yang mengusap wajahku pelan kutatap bus yang perlahan-lahan menghilang dari pandanganku. Namun, entah mengapa aku punya firasat kalau aku akan bertemu dengannya dalam waktu dekat.

Aku terkekeh sebelum mengambil langkah pelan menuju rumahku.

.

.

.

FIN

.

.

.

Aduh... kok rasanya Malfoy terlalu tsundere :')) ah biar lah yang penting udah selesai

Mind to Riview? ;)


End file.
